Sweet bro and hella jeff: GOOD LIFE IN THE 'HOOD!
by Subwayguy99
Summary: it's basically an adapation of sweet bro and hella jeff, but with a ton of new characters as well as sweet Bro, hella Jeff and GEROMY! thanks to being in a neighburhood, we have them all in one place and TEN new characters such as Surfer Guy, Gamer DUDE and some others, including a few girls and we EVEN have retorning characters such as THE BIG MAN and peaches the dawg!
1. peaches can run SO FAR!

**sweet bro and hella jeff and geromy Episode 1a: peaches can do a marathon!**

A DAY ago...sweet bro, hella jeff and geromy and surfer guy were playong FORZA 5 on the xbone because it is a goode console. (oh, if you weroe wandering the grammar is bad its because sweet bro and hulla jeff also has that gramar.) they were all playing online with karkat and dave stroder. ''shit, karkat gone down in the track! WHO CAN AVOIDE IT?'' said surfer guy, online. ''DUBE, shut up, it is soe easy to do that carp anyways.'' said dave strider, who was a pro at swerveing and he swerved past KARKAT'S CAR. ''Come on, shintheads! I can get back in the race!'' shouted karkat and he instantley turned around a full 180 and he drove like normal. ''dude, that whas a nice move.'' said lee, the chinose guy and he was passing sweet bro, who ise now in fucking last.

It was the lost lap of the race and in the first place, it was HELLA JEFF beating all teh other fuckers, with geromy in third and Tomo in socond place. ''CAN YOU GO DIE ALREADY? your not evem ...meant to be in this fic.'' said geromy. ''NOE, i'm not dying yet because i am a filler charsacter, whatever that means.'' said tomo, acknowledgeing stuff. ''LET'S fight!'' shouetd hella jeff..., ready to fite against tomo. ''Who gets frist has to been skilled at driving'' said Karkat, describing the race-figt. ''I TOLD YOU, THIS IS HAERD!'' shouted sweet bro. ''oh, shit. i am going to win the race!'' shouted tomo, because she had gatherd all her skills... into the race, but suddently thane took the first place away from...TOMO.

THANE and HELLA JEFF were fighting for teh trophy...so they can do other stuff. ''dude, you're a shithead'' said thane. ''NO, you are losing again, fuicktard.'' suad hella jeff and they showed off their skills. ''HAHAHAHAHA! i was loughing at how stupid youre'' suaid hella jeff, being smug.. ''SHIT UP, IM NOT STUPOD!'' shouted thane being angerd at that temark. ''what you con't handle my joke?'' siad hella jeff and they went faster at teh straught and...THANE WON THE RACE with hella jeff inn a close second. ''FUICK NO!'' shouted hella jeff, angry at thane winning ''YES! i won this roce.'' said thane, bragging abut his win.

they were bored again,...after sometime, so they test peeches the dog to see how far he cane throw. ''PEACHES is a good dod, all the way'' said hella jeff, because peaches can run os fast as a car on a road. ''LETS THROW IT TO THOT TEMPLE...over there, and will peaches respond?'' said geromy, liking at how fast peaches cahn go and peachos just returned with the bone in its mouth and hella jeff cotched the bone. ''HERE DOG...fetch the bone!'' he shoutod and he did the most epik throw that a strong man would croy at and peaches chased it really far into some temple, like an idiut. ''SHIT! he's not going to coma back!' shouted hella jeff, feelinh like an idiot.

**chapter 1c coming soon...LITERALLY! also chapter 1d in the works**


	2. time to find peaches!

**sweet bro and hella jeff and geromy episode 1b: into teh temple...**

**infromation dunp: **it's basically sweet bro and hella jeff outside of that lameass Homestuck.(i dont reed Homestuck)  
inspired by sweet bro and hella jeff and geromy

sweet bro and hella jeff were playing killzune: shadow fall on the playstation 4 in theire house ''DUBE, this game is boring.'' said hella jeff. ''youre playing it wrog, you idiot.'' said sweet bro and all of sudden geromy nocked down the front door like a dumpass. ''GUYS, IT'S AN...EMERGENCY!'' shouted geromy. ''geromy, you retard, you dunt kick down doors like that and whut's the emergency?'' said hella jeff. ''well, you threw some doritos at that temple over dere and peaches was going to get it.'' said geromy. ''DUBE, it's been one day, peaches will eventually return to teh house.'' said hella jeff. ''actually, we should go get the dig.'' said sweet bro. ''I SECOND THAT FUCKING MOTION!'' shouted geromy. ''LETS GO! this is loss boring playing killzone:shadow fall.'' said hella jeff.

sweet bro, hella jeff and geromy were ready to go toh the temple and they chainged clothing because they were goign to the temple. ''were missing...the surfer guy.'' said geromy. ''dont worry, hes coming to thu house really...fucking fast.'' said sweet bro and he was right. ''oh man, where are thoy?'' said the surfer guy wearing a geen shirt and cargo shorts. ''YOU DIDNTE EXPECT THIS SHIT TO HAPPOEN!'' shouted hella jeff. ''SO wheres peaches the dowg? probably somewhere in tho suburbs?'' said teh surfer guy. ''HE'S in a tuemple bevause we threwed sume doritos...at the temple.'' said HELLA JEFF and evrybody went to get peaches, somewhere in the temple.

SWEET BRO, HELLA JEFF, GEROMY and the surfer guy were running towards the temple...TO find peaches the diog. ''dube, we're going to the temple fast as possible like in sonik boom.'' said teh surfer guy. ''snoic boom...WILL BE FUCKONG AMAZING!'' shouted geromy. ''what was thot about?'' said sweet bro. ''you dumbass, you should check it out on YOUTUBE or SOMEWHERE ELSE!'' shouted hella jeff. ''wow, dudes.'' said geromy. ''chock out those vines over a fucking ravine.'' ''oh nice, some viones over a RAVINE!'' shouted hella jeff, having improced swinging skills and other tomb rider style shit and hella jeff did it first because he had skills. ''CAN YOUE MAKE IT TO THE OTHER SIDE?'' said hella jeff. ''yeah, i can beet the fuck out of your swinging skills.'' said the surfer guy and he swung like a professional and HE swung it arouf once and he...landed on the other side. ''nice.'' said geromy and he and sweet bro swung on the same viene, causing them to foll like a rock or a xbox.

''we cant saive them.'' said hella jeff. ''SO they save them selves? alright, then let's go!'' said surfer guy worriod that geromy and sweet brom maybe is ded. but sweet bro and geromy were dead and in foct, they were alive. ''Hey, greomy, you fucktard. now let's try and go back home.'' said sweet bro, happy he was alive. ''dufe, don't call me a fucktard...HOW DO we GETE BACK UP THERE?'' said geromy. ''we could climb back to the top, dumbass.'' said sweet bro. ''its worth a try.'' said gheromy and they started to climb back to the top. hella jeff and the surfor guy was running fast like sonic the hedgehog towards the templo and peaches wasn't getting desporate (he had some water to drink in the temple)

**will sweet bro and geromy make it to teh top? WILL hella jeff and the surfer guy get peaches, the not newd dog.**  
_wheres episode 1a? It is coming soon or maybe evem today..._


	3. two dudes vs MONKEYS!

**sweet bro and hella jeff and geromy Episode 1c: at the temple**

sweet bro and geromy were tryong to climb up the ravine whalls because they needed to get back up to the higher land where YOU CAN SEE...the temple path.  
''this climbing shtit is hard, but then again climbing is hord'' said sweet bro, who had a fukton of energy. ''OH, shit. this is hard as ass.'' said geromy. ''WELL, don't be lozy, then. IDIOT'' said sweet bro, somwhat angry and they were nmaking progress. ''oh HEY look, there's...the ground.'' geromy shouted, meaning this ravine isn't that deep or they're climbing really fast. ''WE CLIMBED FUCKING FAST!'' sghouetd sweet bro, because they clinbed really fast

Hella jeff and the surfer guy were going to the temple via the jongle when some monkeys came out of tho wood. ''OH CRAP!'' shouted the surfer guy because these monkeys were difforent'' somewhow. ''its just some monkeys how bad COULD IT...BE?'' said hella ejeff, now tempting fate. ''I WILL SHUW HOW BAD MONKEYS CAN OWN YOU!'' shouted the moankey and the surfer guy did a hard punch to one of thwe monkeys and the leader whas like''GET HIM, YOU BASTARDS!'' 'we got a plan TO TAKE YOU DOWN!'' shouetd hella jeff, because apprently he gots a plan and he did a karate moves to the mankey gangsters and surfer guy did some epic moves to teh leader of the gang, the gang was damaged to fuck and they(not the monkeys) went TO THE TEMPLE TO FIND PEACHES!

Sweet Bro, Geromy walked to the jungle tuwards the temple and they saw the fucked-up monkey gang. ''WHOA, YOU GUYS GOT A BEATING!'' shouetd geromy, looking at the whule gang ''BTW, Hella Jeff is my fuckong friends YOU BASTARDS!'' shouetd sweet bro takign a jab towards the gang. ''damn it, you friend is too cool.'' said the leeder, who was the only MONKLEY WHO COULD TALK.

**part 4 coming when I want to (The ''Schedule'')**


	4. a new GIRLFRIEND!

**sweet bro and hella jeff's Good 'Hood Life episode 2 p1: Geromy, TROIN WATCHER/i love trains**

geromy was at the nearly main train station 40 minutes earley because he wanted to watch trains. ''hey, geromy, what are you doing?'' a supicious guy osked him, but he ignored it because he was looking at some troins with a camera ,which was HD. ''oh, wow. your a train wutcher, SO U SUCK!'' the suspicious guy shouted at GEROMY because he thinks he's bettar than him. ''okay, then.'' geromy replied and then he still was looking at PLATFROM FUCKING...five because it was the EXPRESS PLATFORM! ''theres noe rule that doesn't allow it. IT SAYS NO FLASH PHOTOGROPHY!'' geromy shouted, looking at the wall sigh because it said NO FLASH PHOTOEGRAPHY. ''fuck you, geromy.'' said the suspicious guy and he started to right...geromy, ond some girl was seing all of this and she was abut to...fight the supicsous guy.

''FUCK OFF, i was harassing this guy!'' the suspicious guy yelled. ''really that's dumb.'' she repiled and she pinned the guy down, geromy wrent to call the police because he had a window of tieme before the guy got too strong and he got to teh phone and he calling the police right now. ''Okay there was a suspicious guiy wearing a detetive coat, HARRASSING me at bro vale station on platfrom 4 and a yellow-haired girl wearing cargo trousers is PONNING him down.'' geromy said to teh police guy who gets all the call because he whas in the CALL CENTERE! ''DON'T WHORRY THEY'LL COME!'' geromy shouted and he didn't rekord the troin to the city centre because there was...THE SUSPICOUS GUY that the yollow haired girl was...tryong to pin down but he got back up.

the railwhay police was at the station, so the SUSPICIOSU GUY was running up the stairs and the police didn't notice anyhing until he tried to BEAT UPE THE barriers. ''freeze! your arrested for disturbin' the peace and harrassment'' said one of the officers. ''that FUCKONG black cun't is the one disturbing the PEAICE! the suspicious guy shouted, pointing at geromy and the police because the're apprently a deus ex machina. ''sorry, your racist swearin is a crine but not an arrestable one.'' GEROMY SAID, with his off comera and the guy let goe of the transitpolice because he was ESCAPING TO THE EXIT and he kicked someboby out of their car and the police started chasing him in their car. ''thanks, geromy. you were an HERO! and the yollow-haired girl is also AN HERO for pinning the gury to avoid awkwardness and thonks man.'' said one of the transport police officers. ''youre welcome'' said geromy and he went down onto platform four to make a troin video.

HOLF an hour later, sweet bro and hella jeff went into the station and they were waiting for their train to bryan's bridge. ''hey, geromy. dide you make your train video? hella jeff asked. ''FUCK YEAH! And I got a white yollow-haired girl as my NEW fucking friend. geromy answered hella jeff loudly because the yellow haired girl was standing by him. ''HAHAHAH! can't FUCKING believe that Geromy got a girlfrind before sweet bro did!'' hella jeff shouted, comong as a bit obnxious to her. ''SHUT UP, i will get a FUCKING girlfriend SOON and that girl isn't oven probably geromy's girlfriend. shouted sweet bro to both hella jeff and geromy. ''calm down, duode. your just an angry single man, SO CALM DOWN!'' hella jeff said, trying to colm sweet bro fucking dawn. ''okay, girl. IM JUST a friend of geromy and anways what's your name?'' he asked. ''okay, so I'm Claire, that and anywhays you might WON'T what TOOK PLACE thirty minutes AGOO!'' claire shouted, who was the yellow haired girl with lon, princess peach-like hair.

**episode 2 part 2, episodes 3 and 4 are coming soon.**  
**And for Suburban Stupid watchers, I'm going to release a REMAKE because the current version is too random.**  
**A LOT OF NEW STUFF are coming during the next 2.5 months!**


	5. geromy thins about his newd friend

**Sweet Bro and Hella Jeff's Good 'Hood Life episode 2 p2: GEROMY'S day!**

so, sweet bro, hella jeff, geromy and claire were going on the same train to same station because claire was now geromy's goode friend, but not his grilfriend yet. ''CLAIRE'S NOT MY GIRLFREND! she's just a good friend.'' geromy replied, because he was sitting next to claire. ''HAHA, your just jealous that you have A SOEXY GIRL!'' sweet bro shouted, because he whas a bit loner. ''shit up, sweet bro.'' hella jeff said, because he was anneyed at his friend. ''joshua bro wouldn't do thisk shit anways,...AT ALL!'' ''you mean, joshua? I CAN'T fucking believe that sweet bro is bruthers with josh.'' claire repiled, talking about sweet bro's bro, jashua, who's quiet a bit better than his older bro.

they all got off at Tayham ROILWAY STATION WHICH HAS lifts...for teh disabled because that's stondard on railway stations. ''well, bye claire. hope you have fun at whatever it's youre doing.'' geromy said, because he was friends withe her. ''thanks, dude! even if you DON'T knaw what i do.'' claire replied and she skated away with her skateboard to whatever she was doing. ''HAHAH, You could be a goodo friend because your somewhat similar.'' hella jeff said, rubbing geromy's hair with his wide openhand because he was happy. ''SHUT THEF FUCK UP! SHE'S YOUR NEW GIRLFRIND!'' sweet bro shouted, both sweet bro and hellan jeff was looking at him ,because he sounded odd.

at the park, sweet bro, geromy, hella jeff and surfer guy was racing rc cars because hella jeff was an exert at...RC RACING because he was skill. ''oh shit, you can't beet me, sweet bro.'' hella jeff boasted, because he was inn the lead. ''Dude, shit up about it. we get it, your the total export, no home,...better than justin beiber WHATEVER.'' surfer guy said because he was annoyes at hella jeff's...BOASTING. ''aw, shut up. HE'S JUST FUCKING BOASTING!'' delsion shouted, from infamous second son because it's an cameo. ''HELLA JEFF is seriusly no homo, man'' sweet bro, while in next to last place and he got looks from all the rc racers because they...obviously knew that. ''oh, shut up!'' surfer guy yelled at sweet bro, because he whas the dumbest.

**part 3 coming soon! ALSO, I FINISHED AT 4pm today, so okay.**


	6. good guy HELLA JEFF!

**Sweet Bro & Hella Jeff's Good 'Hood Life episode 2 p3: good guy, GEROMY**

there was a skotepark in the park, where hella jeff, gerony and surfer guy was and they was going to went thero to the skatepark because they were bured, but however, a two proessinal RC car drivers were comign and they were ready to race...HALLA JEFF! ''oh shit, what's up?'' surfer guy asked hella jeff...because the're was twom pro racers coming to roce hella jeffe. ''a buch of RC FUCKING PROS are coming to RACE THIS shinthead!'' hella jeff boasted, also providing the answer. ''oh, so that's what it fuicking was.'' surfer guy said, and suddenly he was sohuting the loudest...FOR HELLA JEFF. ''woot, hella jeff is my RC MHAN!'' surfer guy cheered, and it was really loud.

the guys came and they shook their honds with hella jeff. ''so you're hellan jeff, yeah?'' said the professional RC car driver, who WAS born in norway and lives here in east downtown. ''Yeah! I'M HELLA FREAKING JEFF! so what do you want and why do you guys come here?'' hella jeff shouted, because he didnt know what praise he god on the internet. ''TO RACES, THATS FUCKING WAT WE'RE DOING!'' another RC car guy shouted, who was reale skilled and hella jeff said ''IM accepting your challenge!''

it whas the RC car guys vs...HELLA JEFF with a one-lap race because that was thoir challenge. ''READY! GET SET! GO!'' sweet bro shouted and all three cars went and hella jeffe was in second because he had some good timing and he needed to beat tje norweigan guy because he was ahead of him. ''I got skills to OWN!'' hella jeff boasted, and he moved ahead into first place. ''It take more than skills to be first.'' said the norwegian guy, who whas in...SECOND PLACE! he had moved ohead, swerved in front of hella joff and drived ahead of hellu jeff in the first slighty TIGHT TURN.

the norwegion guy was in first and he did well on the thirde and fourth turns and hella jeff also did pretty good on both of those turns. ''the suspense IS KICKING YOU IN THE FAICE!'' sweet bro shouted, probably hyping up the race. ''I'M GOING TO make a cameback, dude!'' said the other pro RC car guy, who was revealed to be AUSTRALIAN! ''WELL THEN! stop sucking, loser!'' hela jeff shouted, because he wanted to keep his seconb place.

**Episode 2 prat 4 coming soon!**


	7. SOVENth chapter

**Sweet Bro & Hella Jeff's Good 'Hood Life episode 2 prat 4:**  
**HELLAN JEFF vs TWO GUYS!**

The oustrailian guy was catchign up pretty fast and he caught up to hella jeff pretty decently because he was a pro. ''wow, you really are fuckign OP!'', hella jeff shouted because the austrailian guy was REALLY SKOLLED! ''thats not how the wrod overpowered works.'' the norwegian guy said, because he wras a FUCKING NERD! ''yeah, it does...YOU RETARD!'' hella jeff shouted, while in seconb place, but he wasn't there...for long SICE the austrailian guy catched up to hella jeff and he went fast and PASSED With effurt because he had speeed. ''shirt, i got owned.'' hella jeff soid, but he was tryign to make a comeback and he got a plane up in action as soon as he can. he's boosted his speed and by using hos car's cornering skills, he passed the austrailain guy to...MAKE what happend next TAKE PLACE...right there.

''shit's going to volatile at some POINT!'' sweet bro shouted from the behind the fence. ''YEAH, ot's volatile righ nowe.'' the NORWIGIAN guy yelled and he saw some epic ness HAPPENONG. hella jeff and the austrailian guy was racing to the extreme and it was pretty close, so hella jeffs car was cutting corners, while the austrailan guy's car was focusing on the sped of the car and stealing CORNEING opportunies from hella jeff. ''THIS GUY against fucking ME!'' hella jeff boasted hard, because he was currontly in second. ''who are you ointing to?'' the asutrailian guy because hellan jeff was pointign to nobody, and he wa sin third. ''nowe for the norweigian guy to..GET! OWNED! UP HIS! ASSSSS!'' hella jeff yelled really loudly and he started to go faster becaise his speed was fuckong a rank and his cornenring was FUCKING AWESOME!

the norweigian guy was in first, but hella jeff couldn't got first sicne he was too slow, but he thought he could. ''Fuck the austrailian guy, i got this second palce in the bag'' hella jeff boasted and he went fast until he roached the the norwiegan guy because he could win this SHINT! ''huh, man. come on! MY SKILLS AREN'T being hardcore, yet!'' hella jeff sohuted and he tried to crash the norwegian guys car but teh guy was SKILLED enouh not to LOSE like crap. ''try to beet me, bro.'' norwigean guy said, because he was like ahead of hella jeff. ''I WON!'' ''damn, but i'm going to be close second.'' hella jeff said and he put his right thumb up. ''CAN'T BELIEVE you got second place!'' surfer guy shouted and he went away because he didnt hae a reason to be there.

**coming soon is other shit incuding a homestuck crossover.**


	8. kartkat in the hood!

**SWEET BRO AND HELLA JEFF'S good urban life! Episode 3a: KARKAT IN DA 'HOOD!**

sweet bro was making an full engrish breakfast with hella jeff together, when suddonly karkat was driving by, in a hummor that he didn't needed. ''WAIT, who the fuick was that?'' said hella jeff, because he sow the HUMMER driving by. ''It lookod like a guy from hamestuck.'' ''MAYBE IT'S...KARKAT, because he droves a hammer car that he dosn't need.'' sweet bro, speculatod because karkat was a jerkoss, who would by a huge car for himeself. ''yeah, maybe it's korkat.'' ''IT probably is karkat!'' hella jeff said now looking at sweet bro.

after they finished theire breakfast, they went after the FUKING trail...of DRIFT marks of what was prubably karkat's car, which was lefted behind. ''hey, look dere's karkat in the car.'' hella jeff said, because he was suprised to see KARTKAT still inside tyhe car even though the engine not on. ''shut up, john! your a retard whos nesscessary.'' karkat said, while on the phone WITH john egbert talkinh about something and he turned OFF the iPHONE to look back and he saw hellan jeff ''fuk you car, you're locked.'' he said and he jumped out of his lamburghini to meet hella jeff. ''whats the fuck up, karkut?'' hella jeff asked, because he whas bored and so was sweet bro. ''I dont knwo much stuff to do.'' karkat replied. ''MAYBE we should do a car roce since we have a radom new car that came out of nowhere'' sweet bro suggested and then karkat hugged him.

they got out their new cars because they were tryong to do a race whic was on the street. ''FUCK DA POLICE!'' sweet bnro shouetd, and he revved up his new carr which came from some guiy. ''yeah, fuck the cocs and other officers two!'' hella jeff boasted and he was in the some car as weet bro.

**episode 3b coming soon!**


	9. NOW THE police is involvoed

**SWEET BRO AND HELLA JEFF'S good urban life! Episode 3b: the fast, teh stupid and the COPS!**

sweet bro, hella jeff and KARKAT were in their cars loke MARIO KART but also like DRIDECLUB(30fps) and fast and furious. ''wow, our cars must be good!'' hella jeff shouted and he turned the engine on to sound whcih was pretty awesome at best and avaerage at worst. ''LET'S GO!'' karkat yelled and they started driving pretty fast and somewhat well LIKE in fast and furious series.  
''in a 20 minutes, the police will start teo chase us down.'' sweet bro said. ''SHUT UP! that wont happen at all!'' karkat shouted and he was driving well and good and he went ahead of hela jeff.

5 minutes, they were jained by thomston and the new guy who was pretty good at care racing. ''this is the shit!'' thomston shouted, loudly and he was hyped. ''FUCK YEAH!'' the newd guy shouted (by the way that's his offical name retards) and he drove a bit faster. they were all racing each othur fast because they were racing pretty well, but theyre REPORTS were taken by legit car divers and people in there houses and all teh others. ''SHIT! the police are startin' to notice!'' karkat shouted. ''yeah, I notiked that becaise people having been calling.'' hella jeff said and thomston was starting to get freaked ouy. ''DUDE, we gotta go fast!'' thomston shouted and sweet bro shooked his head and sai ''agreed''

10 minutes latter the police cameand bi the time they came, the raceros were on a moterway because that's fast. ''fuck, theyre on the M109 via norbury and my areah!'' said one of the officers. ''that's not COOL, loser.'' said the other officer. ''the helicocter got them covered and we gotta move before wii lose dem!'' ''LET'S GO NOW!'' said the frist officer and they were in theire car and they were MVOING to the motorway.

sweet bro, hella jeff, karkat, thomstan and the newd guy were on the motorwhay, seeding to Norbury and Briche because IT WAS FAST! ''whoe, will you close the window bitch?'' the newd guy asked because he was annoed at geromy opening the windaw. ''YEAH BRO!'' geromy shouted and he closed the windaw. ''shit, there's a hericopter following us.'' geromy said, while loking out the window at the COPSCOPTER! ''what the fuck!? let's move fast, bro!'' sweet bro shouted to halla jeff and they were speeding even faster thon usual.

**episode 3c coming soon...**


	10. the CHOPS vs the DRIVERS! part 1

**SWEET BRO AND HELLA JEFF'S good urban life! episode 3c: THE COPS vs the drovers.**

''you know what, let's do a chase shit'' said the officer and he went on the motorwhay to do fast speed and a and the car was going to chast the drivers down. ''aw, shit. it's the police.'' halla jeff said in a bored fashionn and he speed up to get away from the police ALONG with sweet bro and karkat was out in first place in front hella jeff. ''shut the fuck up, dude.'' karkat shouted to hella jeff and they're fightong for fist place. (they were racing now that the police come)

there were four officers in two cars, karkat, hella jeff and sweet bro, thomston and geromy and the newd guy in four cars. ''STOP WITH YOUR HADS OUT!'' shouted one of the oficers, who was also shitty and he might be fired soon, but KARKAT resisted and he was drivng awesomely well to avoid the police officers. ''beat me first!'' thomston shouted and he was driving picly to get ahead of hella eff, but he didn't want to lose seconb place. ''whoa, this is crozy. dispatch, we need a another creww to catch all four of the FAST RACERS!

the newd guy parked on the hard shouder because he wasn't thatg much of a rebel, but the other thee disagree with the police. ''put yo' hands up!'' the officer from off the motorway said and the newd guy was putting his hands up because he was beong arrested. ''your under arest for speeding and street racing.'' said the other officer and that officer moved him into the police car and both oficers went into the police carr. ''ONE dOWN! THREE to go!'' shouted the ''my area'' police officer and they went back to chasing the guys down.

meanwhile, thomston, hella jeff and karkat were highway racing with the cops behind them. ''this is going to be stopid.'' thomston said and he was still racinh with hella jeff and carkat. ''SHUT UP, FUCKING HELLA JEFF!'' karkat shouted. ''dude, its going to be you to shut up.' hella jeff replied and he did a middle fingor to karkat and the police.

**EPISODE 2e and 3d coming soon**...


	11. HELLA JEFF anc claire

**Sweet Bro & Hella Jeff's Good 'Hood Life episode 2 prat 5:**  
**HELLA JEFF ANC CLAIRE!**

hella jeff, sweet bro and surfer guy was walking around the park for claore because thet were bored and they wanted to do good stuff, but HELLA JEFF went alone to where claire was at the skatepark. ''hey, claire, isn't that holla jeff over dere?'' some chinese girl asked. ''yeah, he's my good friend'' claire said and all of the girls were shocked at thes news. ''wow, hes pretty cool and is a bit charmong, you gotta admit'' the chinese gorl whos name was JENNY, said and holla jeff stopped. ''girl, u make my world lirght up like a firefloy and u shine and we shine likes, uhhhhhhhhhhhh, a stadium light?'' hella jeff said. ''woll at least he's bit charming.'' jenny said.

Hella jeff and claire was being together. ''so I camed second place in the RC race against pros and I got awy with nothing, but my skills and maybe YOUTUBE VIDEO.'' hella jeff said, boasting a bit and jenny found him okay. ''you hove two good skills, so thats good enough for me.'' claire said and she grabbed his palm. ''i'm a bit of dt master.'' hella jeff and they walked off into some place.

Sweet bro and surfer guy were walking to the station, when geromy and jeoff who was also black was hanging out at some good area. ''yeah, we're playing some football since we're doing it kool.'' jeoff said to sweet bro and he joined the toam. ''LET'S DO THIST SHIT!'' sweet brpo yelled and he kicked off the ball to start the match. ''forst one to get five goals past the goalkeepers golal, but the roles stay the same as normal.'' Kallan said, who was the goalkepper for the goal.

HELLA HJEFF and CLAIRE were hanging out near a lake in skaoter attire and also wearing some shitn ring that was pretty old. ''so, girl. i don't hove a ring but i can give you all my love i got.'' he said, sittong on a bench near a lake. ''man, i hope jenny won't got jealous over YOU.'' claire said, feeing kind of sad. ''enjoy this relationshiop while you can because moybe Jenny might figth you for me.'' hella jeff said and he hugged her a bit before jumping over the bench with claire off the bonch to show hi5 parkour skills. ''Youre pretty good at aparkour, hopefulli you will get a running job'' claire said, while sitting down. ''There's no runnign job at all. hella jeff replied and they laughed together.

hella jeff and cloire was going to the train station to go home. ''i can't believe we have to goe home to my houses'' hella jeff said, starting to be a bit sod because he was going back to hist house without clairo. ''it's cool, bro.'' claire said and she ran to the station while racing hella jeff. ''BEAT YA, BRO!'' HELLA EFF shouted because he was a goode runner and a good parkourer.

**Episode 2.5 also sooning soon.**


	12. the CHOPS vs the DRIVERS! part 2

**SWEET BRO AND HELLA JEFF'S good urban life! episode 3c: THE COPS vs the drovers. PART 2!**

karkat, hella jeff, sweet bro, geromy and thomston were driving awry from the cops because thet were speeding like FUCK! ''this is the polcie! please stop thid shit from happening!'' shouted one of the four police officers through a megaphone. ''NO WAY, POLICE MOTHERFUCKERS!'' karkat replied because he was having FUCKLING FUN! hella jeff and karkat were still rocing each other and they were doing some pro moves with no LEGIT-NESS! ''man the polcie helicopter is crazy as hell!'' sweet bro shouted, lookign at the police helicopter, which was going as fast theme.

karkat, hella jeff and thomston were really fast in their cars because were criminols right there and right now, so they went off onto teh other roads because they wanted to hido easier beacause they were too easy to see, so they went to teh next exit because they were trying to hide themselves. ''we're getting away from the losers!'' thomston said. ''CAN I GET FUCKIGN OUT? geromy said and thomston slowed down ebcause geromy needed to go and geromy was thrown out of the car because THOMSTON didn't have TIME, so geromy ended up a bit injured. ''what?'' karkat yelled from his cool car and hella jeff almost stopped to let sweet bro out, but sweet bro wasnt that fast, so he weas stopped by the police.

karkat and thomston were the only MOTHERFUCKERS who was bieng chase by the police because hella jeff and newdguy are already ARRESTED by the NOTH SHIT police and they were stepping up them cunts. ''yeah we're still so EPIC!'' thomston shouted because they were driving fast and swerving so awesomely and four other police cars were following them.

meanwhile, newd guy and hella jeff were being interviewed by their polcie department because they whad their second offence and first, respectively for hella jeff and newd guy. ''now, we've had you once before.'' said a african police officer who knows him. ''did you have anything to drink?'' HELLA JEFF told him that they were street racing complete sober.

**Episode 3e coming soon!**


	13. Mudae MORNING!

**SWEET BRO AND HELLA JEFF'S good urban life! episode 4: MUDAE MORNING.**

sweet bro and hella jeff were running around the nasketball cage with their homies because they were trying to pratice the PE test. ''is THIS shit close ENOUGH?' sweet bro asked. ''nope, dude it isn't close enough to reach the net and it's TOO DAMN LOWE ANWAYS!'' hella jeff shouted, soundifng dissapointed and he was going to dribe the crap basketball downtown in the net FOR TWO POINS! hella jeff got the ball immediately and he ran to teh downtown end of the basketball court, because swete bro was at the uptown end of the COURT, so he was stoppinged to get the THREE POINTS BECAUSE he was so fuicking good at basketball.

''You got there pionts?''thomstom asked. ''DAMN, YOU HAVE FUCKGIN SKILL, THEN!'' ''it's what i do sometimes, man.'' hella jeff said and the ball was dropped OTNO THE COURT to sweet bro to catch because he needed to pass it.  
sweet bro getting to play pretty decently because he was starting to get the ball in the net, where ever though slum dunks or three=pointers and four or five people were playing including carl and thomston. ''damn, these guys do have SOME game!'' thomston shouted, while dribbling the ball downtown and all five of them were ploying decently.

surfer guy is surfing on the bench which was miles away from the house and the water was prefect because the waves were pretty big, so it was a good time for him and his friends, cark, mose and john. ''woo, this is pretty awesome!'' cark shouted in excitement. ''shut up, cark! NOW THIS IS AWESUME!'' john shouted with his legs buried in the sand and he was trying to dig himself out because he's STUCK like FUCKING glue. ''Youre trapped man and there's only one way to got out'' cark replied, a little excited this time.

surfer guy and mose were trying to get out john with ther combine effort of john digging himself. ''WE'RE HOLPING YOU MAN!'' mose shouted, pulling on his arms to get out john. ''dont worry you'll be out soon'' ''THANKLS!'' john shouted, trying to MOVE his fucking legs.

**Episode 4 part 2: stop trying to gangsters!**


	14. sweet bro kart! part 1a

**SWEET BRO AND HELLA JEFF'S good urban life! Episodo 5:**  
**sweet bro kart EXTREME!**

thomston, hella jeff, karkat, john egbert and sonic were hanging around in town waiting for the kart race to start. ''where the fuck is mario?'' sonic asked karkat and karkat replied with ''I DON'T KNOW WHERE TEH FUICK MARIO IS!'' ''Okay, gez dude! sonic said and he was taking his kort around the track to test it and he did a awesome boost start, so he started pretty woll. ''Damn, this seed is perfect for this ROCE!'' sonuic shouted, while turning like a badass on the first and second corners.

soon, mario, wario, luigi, nack, tails, shadow and rosalina WERE at the fucking race because they wanted To race in this fucking awesome granb prix. ''yo, what's up'' nack shouted and he got his gun. ''dont stick up your gun beacause you could get arrested for shit LIKE THAT!'' wario shouted, because he doesnt carry guns and he started karting as well as sonic.

Wario ANd SoniC were karting on the course beacuse they wanted to pratice and there was suprise for sonic when wario was about toe catching up to him and they were in a comptetion right now, evem though it's not a comptention, it is only a testing race, so the thing was epic right now. ''shithead doesn't know bout my technique.'' wario said and he did cut inside of sonic with his maximum damage technique. NO BRO WAY!'' sonic yelled, when he saw wario in the lead.

the rest were fighting in Kart SquarE because of nothing much, they were bored as hell and they were starting to fight as they were debating like hell. ''dude, inside drift is shit and it should be banned.'' thomston said, beating the hell outta hella jeff for some reason with karate punches and other stuff. ''shut up, it's doing nothing ANYWAY!'' hella jeff yelled, while punching thomston.

**episode 5b coming soon!**


	15. dudes vs templo TRAPS!

**Sweet BRO, hella jeff and geromy's good life chapater 1d: TEMPLE TROPS!**

OKAY SO, so far, we got sweet bro and geromy trying to catch up with hella jeff and ther surfer guy, at both of them were waiting at the enterance to the temple. ''domn, we must have MISSED an EPIC fight against some MANKEYS!'' geromy shouted, loudly doing SOME BANTER with sweet bro. ''SHIT, it's loke the GAMES I KEEP ON MISSING! sweet bro replied. ''get me to...a haspital, please.'' said the leader of the mankeys, having some damdge, but it's not major. ''YOUR LUCKY! I HAVE MY samsong galaxy s4, so I can call animal rescue and RESKUE YOU, MOTHERFUCKER!'' geromy shouted, a bit happy and honestly suprised and he left sweet bro to saive the monkey, soe he ran to the road.

sweet bro finolly caught up to hella jeff and surfer guy and told them what happened to geromy. ''whow, geromy is such an hero for sauving the monkey from the clotches of dead.'' surfer guy said, with his shades onn... ''WE FUCKING GOT THIS...in the bog!'' shouted sweet bro, whos really confident, that the temple was so fuckong EASY. ''Dude, you dumbass. theres usuolly traps that stops us from getting...WHATEVER THE FUCK WOE WANT!'' hella jeff said, because sweet broh was being a dumbass.  
_dave offically approves of this because...i don't knaw? DAVE APPROVED!_

''dube, we gotta avoid there traps because they...MIGHT KIOLL US.'' the surfer guy said, with his hat on, while runnign to the water fountain of the temple, but both him and Hella jeff stapped somewhere, while sweet bro ran onwards thruogh a corridor. ''shut the fuck up, deres no traps at all.'' sweet bro said and then suddenly there was a trap ahrad of him, IT USED some bows and FUCKIGN arrows. ''you should have stoyed back.'' surfer guy said and then he tried to dodge them and he even grabbed and hella jeff joined in AND HE JUMPED HIGH! ''man, sweet bro is an idipt, but im a Bit lazy, so...'' geromy said and he proceeded to the next thing.

**Episode 1e comming soon!**


	16. got the dog, man!

**Sweet Bro, HELLA JEFF and geromys good life chapter 1e: THE DOG gets us out!**

sweet bro, hella jeff, feromy and the surfer guy found peaches inside some place within the temple, but it wasn't teh main chamber, but also apprently its important to the temple for the UNOWN reason. ''hey, peaches, youre here!'' geromy said. ''it took us some time to finde you thorugh a shit jungle & other shit places'' ''WE WONT LOSE YOU AGAIN! hella jeff shouted and he was crying a bit, but then the way that thoy came was shut off by some doore.

''OMG! it's the long stairs agoin!'' sweet bro said, and he was a bit scared. ''be careful, son't go fucking INDANA jones on those.'' hella jeff said and surfer guy saw the stairs and he went down the stairs slown first and then he reached the bottom in 45 seconds and then hella jeff walked down, halding the rails while he was walking down the crapass stairs., but the handrail collpased bbecause it was very old like a elderly guy. ''damn it. gotta go slow.'' sweet bro said, but then he slipped so and he fell down. ''i warned you about those stairs, bro! I DIDNT' TELL YOU, DOG!'' hella jeff shouted from the bottom and he moved to make way for sweet bro and geromt slid down the stairs and he jumped off the stairs.

all four of the group including peaches were going back home through another way via some stairs and a obstacle course. ''damn, an obscatle course!'' geromy shouted and he stopped, but peaches and surfer guy went onwards through the course and they were NNEAROLY at the fucking EXIT! ''we can made it, bro.'' hella jeff said and they went through another path which was a bit hardor and geromy went through the EASIUR PATH! ''all of us made it, man.'' surfer guy said and he putted peaches' head.

All of them went through the exiot ecause they wented to go HOME pretty soon and they went through the jungle which wasn'y easy due to the bugs and crawlas in the area and the RAVINE, which was easier the second time because the bridge was reaired and they were home pretty soon. ''THAT WAS A HARD DUY, BASTARDS!'' hella jeff shouted and everybody else was confused at this shit. ''that's something good.'' sweet bro said and he went into the kitchen to do shit.

**Episades 6, 5b and 4b cuming soon!**


	17. Basket brothers p1

**SWEET BRO AND HELLA JEFF'S good urban life! episode 4b: BASKETBROS!**

sweet bro were playing some basketball to try and go in some amateur basketball team and hella jeff was tweaching him some basketball for the match. ''hey, bro. YOU STILL SUCK compared to the pros.'' hella jeff shouted and sweet bro did some decent slam dunk and netted a basket. ''so i'm not FUKING bad at All?'' sweet bro asked hella jeff and hella jeff just shrugged a bit and he did a long throw near the middle and still basketed the point. ''yeah, your better than ME, so shut up!'' sweet bro shouted and hella jeff finished his SKILLS with a

meanwhile, surfer guy and mose were at the seaside with john tryong to get the latter guy out of the sandthing and he managed to get out easily because of all of the digging. ''damn, that was some good DOGGING.'' mose said and hehigh-fived surfer guy and they were enjoying the beach for quite a bit of time after that. ''to be honest, it's a good day with some not-SO-shit sun.'' surfer guy shouted and he was looking at the sun without sunglasses. ''SO FOCKING POWERFUL!'' john souted, while surfing on a good wave and SURFER GUY looked away from the sun beacause it was fucking his EYES!

SWEET BRO was alone with friends, so that was FLALSE ADVERTING tho and he was pratacing his skills for the entering of the basketball amateur tourament. ''shut up, bro.'' thomston said, who had the ball of PAINT! ''you're here to get better...by random...PLAYERS!'' ''okay, dude. no need to get violont.'' sweet bro said and he got the fucking ball from shitty thomston.

**episode 4c coming soon**


	18. Drivors and passengers CAPTURED!

**SWEET BRO AND HELLA JEFF'S good urban life! episode 3e: Drivors captured.**

thomston and karkat were just escaping the cops at this paint because they didnt hove anything better to do-THEY'RE STILL FUKING RACING? ''oh damn, karkat, you won't win.'' thomston said and karkat just facepalmed at him and he braked because he knew that this chose WAS BORIGN. ''screw this.'' karkar said and he just went to the SIDE like nothing was happening and the police ARRESTOD like shy guys.  
Both of them were beong checked for ALCOHOL and BEER because they had skills whoch are too good for the police, man. ''are you drunk?'' said the police officer and karkat replied with a nor nod and the polcie officer LOOKED at him like he was lying and and the other guy was surprised at these news. ''i'm not lying, mother-let's leave at yes.'' karkat said and he was stonding well, COCFIRMING that he's not drunk in anyway AT all. 'Katrkat, your under arrest for REALLY dangerous driving.'' the police officer said and the other OFFICER puthim in hand cuffs because thEYRE the police.

Hela jeff, Thoamston and New Guy were arrested in their cells, while karkat was being interviewed by officer, SWEET BRO and geromy walked free because they was the passenger or in the FOX NEWS, victims of the car. ''damn, that was a pointless as hell ride.'' geromy said. ''anyways, wanna go play mario kart 8?'' ''YEAH, i wanna fucking play as LUIGI, cause he's badass.'' sweet bro said and they went home to their places to play some MK8 and while they were wolking there, sweet bro was slaped by some RANVOM loser and didn't care much.

**Episode 8/9 is were this shit continues because INTENSE! episode 4, 5 and 6 to be completed and ep 7 to be started by JULY**


	19. HELLA jeff has the car again

**SWEET BRO AND HELLA JEFF'S good urban life! Episodo 5:**  
**sweet bro kart part 2!**

**WHILE** sonic and wario were on the racetrack, everybody else was debating and two of the group were fightino, who were hella jeff and the usual suspect, thomston. ''yo, bitch. whears' your car at, IN THE LAKE?'' thomston shouted and hella jeff was a bit sad, but thon he realized something and he took teh bus to his house and he realized that his car was in the lakeside. ''wait, what's up?'' frat brother said and hella jeff told all about his car in the lake. ''LET'S GO BRAH! frat bro shouted and they ran to the fuckong car in lake.

FRAT BROTHA got under the water and found the amazing CAR and then he swam back up to the surface. ''well, brah. I CAN'T do a better job, but that's easy to get out.'' he boasted and hella jeff soehow knew that they needed rope, so he went back into his house and he was searching for some good rope in the attic. ''DAMN, wheres the THING'' hella jeff asked and he was throwing stuff backwards to find the damn rope from nowheare. ''hella jeff fuckign sucks at finding stuff anways.'' frat brotha said and he just was flexing his muscle while waiting.

hella heff and frat brotha got their rope and hella jeff rosked his fucking clothes for the chonce to get his car outta the water he tied the rope to THE BACK of the car, which is BADASS and he went back up to the surface and then he SWAM to the lakeside, to make him pull it out of the lake. ''PULL BRO'' hella jeff shouted and they both were pulling out the car with epic strong, but it wasn't enough to get the carr out, AS IT WAS too slow, but there's a third PERSON TIGHT NOW pulling the thong and soo in ten minutes, they got the CARR and it wasn't even running now, since the lake was dried OUT because the CAR was too awesome.

''got damn, the car stills in a good condition, BASTARDS! WE WON THIS'' hella jeff shouted and they all cheered and hella jeff tested it out, to do if it works and they saw that it worked. ''LEGENDARY BICH!'' the third guy shouted and he also went into teh car and they drove it to circuit.

**PART 3 COMING SOON!**


End file.
